godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
shortly after her death in The Return of Godzilla]] just moments before his death in Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion]] Death is the permanent cessation of all biological functions that sustain a living organism. Death – particularly the death of humans – has commonly been considered a sad or unpleasant occasion, due to the affection for the being that has died and the termination of social and familial bonds with the deceased. Like blood, death sometimes makes appearances in the Godzilla series, and in the Gamera series. Some kaiju also experience death, as they are not immortal and are only immune to conventional weaponry. Overview Death has been a part of the universe even before Earth existed, various stars across galaxies die at some point after their lifespan and later becoming black holes. When life on Earth was born, various extinction events took place during prehistoric times, wiping out various species of life across different time periods. In the present day, death of humans are one of the common events that happen anywhere in the world at random times. In the Godzilla series, death makes apperances in various films, which includes human characters or kaiju. However, the newest era of Godzilla films, the Reiwa era, featured more brutal deaths than previous installments, and showed more women violence that resulted in multiple controversies. Because of this, the Reiwa era became the most violent era in all of the Godzilla film eras, with many viewers comparing it to the Grand Theft Auto franchise. Examples Reiwa Series In the films * The Return of Godzilla - While attempting to rescue Lily, Cecilia was shot that resulted in her death that took place during Valentine's Day 2018. Jessica dela Fuente was also killed as another case of mistaken identity that occured just before Godzilla's emergence. After the formation of the EDF, both Nina Evangelista and Chelsea also suffered from death after Nina's throat was sliced open, while Chelsea died due to suffocation. Later on during Godzilla's rampage in Metro Manila, Godzilla kills various citizens and military troops by either burning them with his atomic breath, or by stomping on top of them. Ella dela Cruz was killed also after Godzilla burned her to death with his atomic breath. Kathleen Gonzales was also killed after being shot by Vince. At Jones Bridge, Lily Pelaez died after being shot. Finally, during the final showdown between Godzilla and the Maser Cannons, Vince was killed after being burned to death by Godzilla's atomic breath that also killed various military troops that were inside of the Masers. * Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion - Nicole dela Cruz was brutally murdered inside of her own home in Manila only one year after Godzilla's attack. In Legazpi City, another girl named Cindy was also murdered three years later. During the "Triple Event", the serial killer is about to kill Christine when he was crushed by a fighter jet that crashed into him because of Godzilla's atomic breath. Baragon was defeated and killed after he was hit by Godzilla's atomic breath, that caused him to explode. Titanosaurus was also defeated with the use of Godzilla's atomic breath that injured him. * Stories of Manila - Ella Cristofani was killed after she was stabbed by a Meganulon that ate her heart. * Godzilla vs. the Mysterians - Louise Ocampo was killed after a Mysterian decided to use her skin as a human disguise. Karen Rosales, while at work, was killed by a group of terrorists that has taken over a five-star hotel in Pasay City. Maya Hermosa, was also killed as a penalty by the Mysterians to the United Nations for attacking their Dome. Most of the Mysterians died after their Dome was destroyed by Godzilla, with the ones attempting to escape was killed by the Earth Defense Force. * Mothra: The Divine Moth - Joanna Ann Reyes died in the year 2028 or three years after the events of Godzilla vs. the Mysterians according to Christine Gonzales. However, she does not mention the cause of Joanna's death. A group of treasure hunters kill some of the Infant Island natives after capturing Mira. After Mothra emerged on her larva form, she destroys a cruise ship while heading towards Japan, which killed all of its passengers and crew. Later on, again while at work, nurse April was killed by Malness after breaking her neck while attempting to kill Evangeline. After Mothra formed her cocoon on the Tokyo Tower, actress Ayeesha CervantesSpecial cameo role where Ayeesha Cervantes (who portrayed Kathleen Gonzales in The Return of Godzilla) appears in the film Mothra: The Divine Moth as herself. was also killed by Malness after breaking her neck like what he did to April previously. Sometime later, Malness kills Alyssa by slamming her head into a sink that smashed her face. * Mothra vs. Bagan * Battra's Counterattack Trivia * The Return of Godzilla is considered by many fans as the most violent Godzilla film compared to previous installments due to many characters being killed on-screen. It was followed by Mothra: The Divine Moth, due to the film's plot focusing on an actress that is trying to escape from a hired killer that encounters Mira and introduces her to Mothra. * Alyssa's death scene in Mothra: The Divine Moth became the most brutal and controversial scene in the entire Godzilla franchise, after many viewers found it similar to a scene in the horror-slasher film Jason X, while the scene also gained a lot of controversies similar to the Grand Theft Auto franchise due to the scene having no point in the entire story at all other than killing Alyssa for no reason and showing violence against women. Notes